


beautifully colored

by celestialyong



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Boyfriends, Fluff, Gaming, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, soft, this is shit, winkniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialyong/pseuds/celestialyong
Summary: what do most boys usually do at night even though they either have school or work the next day?they play video games. but with daniel and jihoon, playing video games always ends in a different way than other ones.it ends way softer. with kisses.





	beautifully colored

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone who clicked on this!  
> it's my first time writing a one-shot that is completely based on pure fluff so this may be the worst thing you ever read.  
> either way, i hope that you somehow enjoyed this tried-fluff at least a bit !!

_I don’t wanna miss a single breath_

_Because of you, I’m beautifully colored_

_**wanna one :: nothing without you**_

»»———— ♡ ————«« 

faintly, very quietly in the background of a huge dorm somewhere in seoul, you could hear two males shouting at each other, screaming their lungs off their bodies. looking inside that room, daniel and jihoon sat on the floor, their heads turned towards the huge tv in the living room, shining brightly and lightening the whole room up. both of them had controllers in their hands, their fingers busy on-top of the various buttons, clicking them in a fast pace. both of the two males were focused on the game, not even blinking once. out of the tv came multiple shooting sounds, signalling that the two were playing shooters at 2 am.

all of the other members went already to sleep, their tiredness winning over their bodies and letting them only think about sleep and dreams. only jihoon and daniel stayed up and continued playing their games, leaving the two males alone inside the room.

,, yah, jihoon, listen to me and follow me. '' daniel half-shouted, half-whispered at the younger boy beside him, his eyes widening for a short second. ,, there's someone right there behind that building. be careful, alright? please don't die now. ''

jihoon however didn't even answer his friend, that's how focused he was, his eyes completely focused on the tv in front of him, his fingers pressing the bottons almost expertly. daniel shortly let his gaze rest on jihoon after describing the situation inside the game, admiring the young boy and slowly and slowly forgetting that he was playing a game with him at the moment and that the chance of loosing the whole game was very high at the moment. but neither of that was relevant to the brown-haired male. his eyes continued to stay on the young blonde, looking at how jihoon's teeth slowly graced his bottom lip, biting into it softly. after this point on, daniel completely forgot the game, his attention completely on his boyfriend.

not all too long, probably not even a whole month ago, daniel and jihoon finally started dating after daniel confessed in a very cool and chic way that left jihoon to the point of both being shocked and in the mood to just cry. weeks and soon even one month has passed since that one beautiful moment. in both of their minds, that scene was still being replayed each single day, remembering them of their love and lover. however, because of their recent comeback stages and their busy and really tight schedules, they didn't have as much free time asthey once used to have, making it harder for them to be alone for once and have a decent date for once. something like now, staying up till late at night playing video games was one of the things the couple loved to do. just playing beside and with their lover was enough to make up for the time they lost. and so far, both of them were happy with how they arranged their playing times. even if they had a schedule the next day, they still played till probably 4 am.

,, daniel-hyung! '' jihoon suddenly screamed and whined rather loudly, ripping the older boy completely out of his busy thoughts. finally back to the real world, daniel saw a pouting jihoon in front of him, his eyes sadly adverted to the screan which read ''GAME OVER'' in red capital letters . ,, why did you suddenly stop? we were so close on winning the whole game and then you just decided to stop! because of you we just lost! ''

this type of jihoon was one of daniel's favorite ones : the most cutest jihoon that no one can resist.

moments like these were precious and rare. on-camera, jihoon acted like he was cutest, showing his aegyo and cuteness lirerally everywhere. off-camera however, he was one of the manliest persons daniel and probably all of his members knew. even though jihoon was only 18 years old, he acted way mature and manlier than most people his age, always being strong and mature, sometimes even demanding. jihoon being cute natural, not needing to do anything for it was even more cuter than the jihoon that used aegyo 24/7. him pouting and being sad over something small happened only once a five years and was daniels favorite thing about him. and so far, no one, not even woojin saw jihoon's natural cute side like this one as often as daniel.

so instead of answering, daniel let out a small giggle before leaning towards jihoon, placing his hands around his head, leaning in and pressing his lips very carefully and softly on-top of jihoon's. as soon as his lips met the other boy's, jihoon closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss aswell, letting his love flow through their kiss, forgetting about his anger and sadness for the time-being. their kiss was still soft and not rough at all even after around one minute. both of them liked to take things in a slow way, letting themselves enough time, probably more time than actually needed. that's why their kisses were never hurtful and rough.

after some time, jihoon's hand slowly found their way around daniel's neck, pressing his smaller body closer to daniel's broad one, pressing himself completely into the side of his boyfriend. and even during that, the two fo them didn't break their kiss. instead, they slowly deepened it, daniel's tongue finding it's way into his boyfriend's mouth, their kiss deepening completely. however, they didn't come all to far after that, their oxygen slowly running out and bringing them to the edge, their kiss breaking, their mouths parting. jihoon's cheeks were slightly flushed in a rosy tone, colouring his cheeks in a adorable way.

after daniel saw his blush, he let out another giggle before leaning his forehead against jihoon's, closing his eyes and enjoying the presence of his boyfriend, letting out a happy breath.

,, you're so adorable, jihoon. '' daniel whispered to him with a big smile in his face, his eyes still closed.

from somewhere in-front of him, jihoon's breath hit his face angrily before jihoon's honey voice appeared, blessing his ears.

,, no, i'm not. '' jihoon whispered slightly louder than the older one, denying everything daniel just said.

jihoon has never been someone that liked to be called cute. daniel leaned away from his forehead, his eyes sparkling in the night and darkness, the love basically readable inside them. daniel just looked at him, staring him right in the eyes. sometimes, the two of those don't even have to talk to understand what the other one wants to say or think. just like this, staring into each others eyes, is already enough to see or feel all of that. that's how close they are and became.

somewhen during their 'staring contest' however, jihoon's eyes slowly started falling, his eyelids slowly closing and opening again before he finally released a yawn, destroying the silence that used to be between the two males. quickly turning his head towards his phone, jihoon read that it was already past 3 am, cutting their actual sleeptime even shorter. a short glance to daniel was enough to tell him that it's literally time to finally go to sleep, that they should rather go to sleep instead of staying awake even longer.

daniel understood instantly, reaching towards their controllers and turning the console off, turning the bright, colorful lights that used to brighten the room off, letting the darkness run over the room. as soon as the lights turned off, daniels hand found it's way towards jihoon's wrist, taking a hold there and beginning to drag him towards the rooms, towards his room. even though it was dark, daniel still tried to show jihoon that he should rather stay quiet instead of waking the others up. opening the room very quietly, the two males went inside, closing it once they were completely in it. not even wasting a second of their precious time, jihoon immediately ran over to daniel's bed, throwing himself on it as quiet as possible which for once actually worked. both seongwoo and jisung remained in their sleeps, their eyes closed, not even making any movements which could lead to them waking uo because of the couple.

once daniel was completely sure about that, he joined jihoon in his bed, putting the blanket over both of them. jihoon's eyes closed immediately once daniel's blanket started covering him, warming him up and giving him comfort. however after some while that has passed in nothing but silence, jihoon slowly felt arms slip around his frame, pulling him towards a broad chest. he innerly smiled into the pillow, enjoying how daniel's breath hit his neck, how his small hairs started standing up.

that's when he opened his eyes again and started grinning for real. the effect daniel had on him was truthfully only describable with the words amazing and awesome. jihoon's body immediately acted upon daniel's touch. and innerly, jihoon loved everything about that. he himself was amazed how much daniel's touch can do.

,, good night, daniel. '' jihoon whispered into the soft cushion of his boyfriend's pillow, closing his eyes again, trying to finally fall assleep to get at least a bit of sleep before stanfing up again and going to work. as a answer daniel pressed his head into jihoon's hair, smelling the soft smell of his boyfriend.

,, good night, kiddo. ''


End file.
